Conventionally, a spark plug is used in an internal combustion engine. The configuration of the spark plug generally includes a center electrode and a ground electrode. The center electrode and the ground electrode form the gap for causing a spark.
Improving the durability of the spark plug suppresses various malfunctions thereby reducing maintenance of the internal combustion engine. In this respect, the durability of the spark plug can be affected by various factors. For example, during the operation of the internal combustion engine, an increase in temperature of the electrode might cause electrode wear. The advance of the electrode wear might not allow the spark plug to provide the intended performance (for example, causes an ignition failure).
An advantage of the present invention is a new technique that improves the durability of the spark plug.